The Flu for Robin
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: pretty much Robin gets the flu one day and Black Canary and YJ takes care of him.
1. Training

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Young Justice

Black Canary was waiting in the training room for the young team to begin their next session. It was to begin in the next fifteen minutes and no one was in sight. Usually Robin would be in the room already warming up and doing all sorts of gravity defying stunts. Kaldur would then show up and they would start warming up together. Then Conner and Megan would show up together, which they seemed to do every day, strangely. Artemis would then come running in with freshly shined arrows and begin stretching. Last but not least Wally would run in with a wind storm just in the nick of time, but today there wasn't so much as a peep, in the quiet room.

Where is everyone?

Just then Kaldur walked in with a yawn, acknowledging Black Canary as he walked over.

"Black Canary," he addressed her. "Sorry for arriving late. I had a busy morning. Megan and Conner should be here soon though, I passed them as I was walking in," Kaldur explained before he began stretching.

Black Canary only nodded to the boy, accepting his explanation. There was no need for him to apologize, since he wasn't actually late in the first place.

Once Kaldur finished his stretching he looked around and only then realized that Robin wasn't there yet.

"Do you know where Robin is?" He asked Black Canary, surprised.

"I'm as surprised as you are, Kaldur. He is usually here, training, before I even arrive, but he hasn't showed."

"Well that's strange of him," Kaldur thought as he used a punching bag as his new partner.

Megan and Conner walked in then. Megan all bright and cheery as she always was and Conner being all stoic and depressed as _he_always was.

"Good morning, Black Canary how is your morning?" she asked joyfully.

"Okay, and yours Megan?"

"Pleasant as always," she said with a smile before pulling Superboy along with her to start stretching. Superboy gave Dinah a nod before following Megan.

Artemis came running in next and just set to work without a word. She wasn't much of a morning person.

When everyone seemed to be warmed up and it was about ready to begin, Wally arrived with a huge yawn.

"Hello my pretties, sorry for my tardiness," he said in a mock formal way.

"By now we're used to it. One of the fastest guys around and you never get anywhere on time," Artemis grouched. Wally knew better than to say anything to the girl. He had once started an argument in the morning with Artemis and the rest of the day had been a blur to him.

"So let's get started then. Who's going first?" Wally asked eagerly.

"But Robins not here yet," Megan said. Wally then looked around the room and noticed for the first time that his best friend was, indeed, not there.

"He's usually the first one here though," Wally said shocked that Robin, the one person who has never been late in his life, was late.

"I guess we could wait a few more minutes for him," Black Canary said looking at the clock on the wall and getting a worried feeling in her stomach. "He did sleep here last night didn't he?"

"Yeah, last I checked," Wally confirmed.

"Alright, if he's not here in five minutes I'll go check on him."

Five minutes passed and still no sign of Robin, but just as Black Canary was about to exit the room the kid himself showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, slightly out of breath. Black Canary then took a good look at Batman's protégé. She saw a pale and drawn face with flushed cheeks, his movements were a little more sluggish than usual, and his hair was slightly matted down with sweat.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Dinah inquired looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. Dinah wasn't about to call him out on a cold, but he would learn the hard way about trying to accomplish things when sick.

"Okay, let's begin then. Robin and Superboy you are up first," she said.

The two of them stepped onto the training floor and faced each other, both in fighting positions.

"Begin!" Canary yelled and Superboy charged.

Robin easily dodged the attack and sent a few swift punches at Superboy as he went flying by. The punches didn't affect him in the least as the larger of the two came at the smaller one again.

Superboy charged and when Robin went to dodge him again Superboy switched tactics and instead slid on the floor, taking Robins feet out from under him.

"Good move, Superboy, it's nice to know you listen when we train," Dinah encouraged him.

As Robin scrambled up from where he lay on the floor, slightly embarrassed at having been taken down so easily. He should have seen that coming, it was a common maneuver that he, himself, had used. He adjusted needed to focus, but with the pounding in his head it was getting difficult.

Robin decided it was his turn to go on the offensive. He rushed Superboy and instead of any physical contact slipped through his legs and climbed the back of him, like a human ladder, and ended up in the rafters.

Superboy was angered that Robin had slipped right through his fingers. He had an idea form in his head though and jumped up suddenly to where the boy wonder was at, and as Robin was moving to dodge the punches that were expected, Conner grabbed his cape and sent him tumbling to the floor.

His breath whooshed out of him as he made contact with the ground. He couldn't suck in any more breath and instead ended up coughing. He didn't care about the now read circle saying that failed around him, but just about somehow getting air back in his lungs.

Seeing Robin fall and not land in some kind of handstand or somersault brought Dinah over instantly. She noticed his hard coughing, that went on longer then would be normal when someone got the wind knocked out of them.

She put her hand up to his forehead and, just as she had expected, found it warm. Robin leaned into the touch, relishing in her cold hands. His coughs had died down and he was no panting on the floor.

"That's enough for you today, Robin. You are going straight to bed now, and I don't want to hear any more nonsense about you being, fine. When I check on you later I expect you to be in bed," Canary told the small boy as she helped him to his feet. He wobbled slightly for a second, dizziness overwhelming him, until he started walking out of the training room, without as much as a peep in rebuttal.

_"He must really be sick,"_Dinah thought as she watched him leave. She would check on him later once she was done with the training session.

**Authors Note**- well since I can't sleep tonight I decided to write this for all of you. This should only be a few chapters long but I guess this would be something of a fluffy story with probably some angst in it, since I can't help myself. I am open to suggestions too, by the way if you have any great ideas about Robin being sick. Anyways hope you all liked it and please review :)


	2. Sleeping

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice**

As Robin headed towards his room he began thinking of what had led him to this point. Yesterday he hadn't noticed anything off about himself, other than that he was a little more tired than usual. That was to be expected though, since he had, had a pretty difficult patrol the night before in the rain.

This morning was torture to him though. He had woken up late with a pounding headache that only seemed to increase as time went on. HIs throat was sore, his body felt heavy, and he couldn't think straight. Robin didn't want to admit to himself that he was sick but once he got kicked in the butt by Superboy, of all people, he resigned that maybe it would be a good idea to get some rest and take Canary's advice.

He trudged slowly to his room, his hand trailing on the wall to make sure he didn't fall over right then and there. His head was mess and soft coughs kept coming from the small boy.

Once he reached his room he was tempted to just get on the covers and never wake up. Batman would have his hide, though if he slept in his Robin costume. He grudgingly peeled the spandex from himself and threw on an overlarge t-shirt and some sweatpants before lying down on his bed. He didn't even have time to pull a blanket over himself before he was out.

* * *

><p>"That will be it for today," Black canary told the team. They were all covered in sweat as much as they were bruises when she was done with them. She had mercy upon them today though and let them out a few minutes early so then she could go check on Robin.<p>

He hadn't looked at all well the last time she saw him, and hoped that he had listened to her, and went straight to bed.

Dinah took one last look at the training room, to make sure everything was in its place, before she headed to the little birds room. She knocked softly on the door, and when no response came, walked right in.

She saw the young boy asleep on his bed, curled up in a little ball, shivering. He didn't have any blankets on him and Black Canary's motherly instincts went into alert.

Dinah approached the boy and gently shook the boy.

"Robin, Robin," she said. He only groaned and curled tighter into himself. "Come on you need to wake up so you can get under those blankets and I can take your temperature."

Black Canary shook him a little harder, and with a harsh cough he woke up. His eyes were glazed over with fever and his cheeks bright red. He must have taken off his mask before he fell asleep and trusted his teammates enough not to disturb him, when he was sick.

"Alright, Robin, under the blankets and get warm while I go get the thermometer," Canary told him as she tucked him in nice and tight. He only mumbled some unintelligibly words, still half asleep.

"And you better not be asleep when I get back," she said as she walked out the door.

Robin only moaned and ended up only irritating his throat and causing a coughing fit. The harsh sounds echoed around the room and continued until Canary appeared again, thermometer in hand and a glass of water.

"I thought you might need this," she said as she helped him gulp down the water, stopping the coughing.

"Thanks," Robin gasped falling back onto his pillows.

Dinah then held up the thermometer and Dick opened his mouth obediently. He couldn't remember the last time he had been sick. It had to be a few years ago because he hadn't known Wally at the time. The thermometer beeped and Dick released his hold on it from under his tongue.

"102 exactly," she said reading it. "That's defiantly a fever and so you better stay in bed and rest. No computer, video games, or cell phone either," she said as she picked up the objects and placed them out of his reach and out of his line of sight, so as not to tempt him. She saw Robin about to interrupt her and continued on. "And no buts. I will have all my young charges in perfect health and you are no exception. Since Batman is gone on a mission this week you will be staying here and in the case I am called off for a mission, Wally will come in and check on you since he already knows your secret identity," she said before tucking him in more snug, giving his head a good pat, a soft smile touched her lips and she left the room.

Robin, now nice and warm, quickly fell into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Wally was bored. He was really bored. Artemis had gone home earlier after training so he couldn't go pick a fight with her. Megan and Conner had gone exploring Happy Harbor, so he couldn't go flirt with her. Kaldur was believed to be in his room doing something boring like reading or going over strategies. He had already flipped through all the channels on the TV about a dozen times and nothing was on.<p>

The last thing he could come up with was to hang out with Robin. He couldn't that right now though because Black Canary said not to. He wasn't really absolutely positively sure why she said that though. He had watched Robin leave the training room right after he was owned by Superboy, which was a surprise in itself. She had said something to him and the Boy Wonder had left without another word.

Maybe something was wrong with his best bud and it was his duty to find out...

Wally quietly crept through the hallways of Mount Justice, pretending to be a very dramatic police officer. He did a few army rolls and had his pretend gun out in front of him as he made it towards Robin's door.

It was locked up tight as usual but Robin had given Wally his own secret code so that only he and Robin could get in. He opened the door and busted in.

"Freeze and put your hands where I can see them!" Wally yelled to the room at large. When he got no response in return and took a better look around. That's when he saw Robin, without his mask on, curled up in his bed fast asleep. Wally crept up closer to get a closer look at the sleeping boy to make sure he was still sane. Robin skipped out on training to sleep? He must be really tired or something to be so unlike himself. He was usually the last one to bed and the first one up. Who knows how much sleep the kid actually got in one night, obviously Wally didn't know.

KF didn't want to disturb Robins sleep and took to entertaining himself by wondering about Robin's room and looking through his stuff. This plan didn't exactly work when he brushed by a table and ended up knocking everything that had been on top of it, onto the floor. It made a loud crashing noise and made the boy in the bed to awaken with a jolt.

"KF? What are you doing in here?" he asked yawning with a slight cough at the end.

"I was bored and went to see what you were doing," Wally said nonchalantly acting like he wasn't about to snoop through all of Robins stuff.

"Yeah, sure you were," Robin said sarcastically, sitting up and shivering slightly. Wally saw this and questioned him.

"You alright, man, you don't look so good," he said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin said trying to hide a cough and ended up failing, coughing for a few good minutes.

"Well you just proved yourself wrong right there," Wally chuckled.

"Shut it, I don't feel good," Robin snapped, lying down again.

"Well you are in luck then. I happen to be one of the best care takers on the planet. I'll be right back with my supplies," Wally said before speeding away leaving Robin to doze off.

**Authors Note- well hope you guys liked it. Next chapter should be Wally taking care of Robin and I also have some angst in store for you guys! Yah! Anyways please review and hope you guys all have an awesome day :)**


	3. Nurse Wally

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice**

Robin woke up to Wally poking him in the face.

"What the hell dude?" he said when he saw the bright green eyes staring at him with a gleeful and somewhat maniac expression.

"Well, you fell asleep and we have so much to do!" Wally said whizzing around the room.

"Why, God, are you letting me suffer like this?" Robin said looking at the ceiling, begging for mercy against the speedster.

"Hey, I'll let you know, I am brilliant at making people feel better," Wally said defensively.

"I'm sure," Robin said laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"I don't get sick often and when I do it's not just a simple cold," Robin said and just adding to the words with a coughing fit at the end.

"Well here, have some orange juice and then we can have some fun!" Wally said. At least he was attempting to help his friend. Orange juice was good for sick people, wasn't it?

"Wally, I don't like your idea of fun," Robin said a little worried as he gulped the orange juice. It didn't exactly agree with his stomach so he set it down after a few sips.

"We can play video games, watch a movie, play a board game, or anything else!"

"How about we play the quiet game?" Robin asked.

"But that's boring!" Wally said whining.

"But then you will be quiet and then I can go back to sleep," the Boy Wonder said as he pulled his blankets all around him.

"You get a break from all you training and duties and you're going to spend it like this? You can't get more boring than that," KF said completely dumbfounded.

"Wally, I don't play sick like _some_people. I'm actually sick, now, will you hand me a tissue?"

Wally complied and sat down on the floor pouting. Robin looked at his sad and bored friend and told himself he would not give in. Wally was 15 for crying out loud! He's not even a cute little kid and yet Dick still somehow had the urge to give the kid what he wants. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>After the movie had finished it found Wally and Dick both sitting on his floor. Dicks head was resting on Wally's shoulder as he fought to stay awake. As he would slowly fall into unconsciousness, his head would slide down and he would jerk awake. Keeping him awake throughout the whole movie.<p>

"Well, what do you want to do next?" Wally asked jumping up and causing Robin to land his head very hard on the floor.

"A little warning next time please," he said rubbing his throbbing head. HIs headache hadn't gotten any better in the last few hours, and it didn't help that Wally couldn't shut up for more than five minutes.

"Hmm, you want some?" Wally asked as he held out a bag of nacho Doritos, which he did not just have a second ago.

Robin looked at the bag and then smelt the cheese coming from it. His stomach flipped and his face went green.

"I'm going to be sick," he said as he tried to crawl towards the nearest place to barf, whether it be trashcan, toilet, or floor.

Wally, seeing his friend trying to crawl and obviously not going to make it and being the good speedster friend that he was, grabbed his friend and zipped him to the bathroom.

Robin instantly emptied the contents of his stomach and didn't stop for a good five minutes. He then lay panting on the cool tile of the bathroom, waiting for his stomach to settle.

"Don't super speed someone who is about to throw up, it only makes it worse," was all Robin could gasp out as his stomach heaved again.

"Yeah, I'll keep that one in mind..." Wally said looking at least a little sheepish.

* * *

><p>After Robin finally stopped puking he climbed back into his bed and planned to pass out right then and there. Wally had different plans though...<p>

"Hey do you want to play a game? How about COD? Ooo we could play a board game! I love board games, especially shoots and ladders! Or we could play cards or-"

"WALLY, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!" Dick said finally having enough. His stomach was all cramped up, his throat was sore, he wouldn't quit coughing, his head was absolutely throbbing, and he just felt like crap. Just to add to that Wally would not shut up! "You're only adding to my headache and I just want to sleep so can you please just leave?"

"I...uh if that's how you feel..." Wally said clearly hurt and super speeding right out of there.

"Wally...Wally!" Robin tried to shout but ended up in a coughing fit. He regretted what he said immediately and tried to get his friend to come back so he could apologize. No matter how many times he called, Wally didn't come back.

**Authors Note- ooo cliffy... well hope you all liked it, sorry it's so short, and please review :)**


	4. Cant Be Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"Wally-" Robin tried calling for him again but was abruptly cut off by yet another coughing fit. It was no use and Robin knew it. He screwed up and now he couldn't even get out of bed to fix it.

_"Why can't I just keep my mouth shut sometimes, then I wouldn't be in this situation? He was only trying to be a good friend and cheer me up. So, like the friend I am, I yell in his face,"_Robin thought.

He ran his hands through his hair and tried to think of what to do. He couldn't really move more than two feet from his bed. This was because of either the dizziness from his fever, nausea and so he would just puke on the floor, or he would erupt into huge coughing fits that would last for ages. All versions sucked so Robin just decided to stay in his bed, wallowing in his misery.

Robin only hoped that Wally understood that he didn't mean it. He was just not feeling like himself and Wally was getting on his nerves, as usual. Maybe Wally would understand that and come back so Robin could apologize. Hopefully...

* * *

><p>Cough, cough, cough...<p>

That's all anyone would have heard from Robins room for five minutes straight. He just couldn't shake it. He would have about two minutes to catch his breath and then he would start coughing again. Part of this was because before his coughing had had some kind of reason, to clear his airways, but now it was just a hard, dry cough. HIs chest was now hurting and he couldn't breathe normally, now just wheezing.

Robin then remembered that Wally had left a cup of water next to his bedside table, one of the few things he did right. Robin stretched out a shaking hand to try and grab the cup, ended up missing, with the water splattered on the floor. Robin could only lie back on his bed and cough some more. Being sick sucked.

There was now no way he could even put off the cough for a few extra seconds and so he just went through his torture as best he could.

Robin had had colds before, but they had never been as bad as this. He usually only had them for a day or two and would start feeling better once he had some decent rest. Robin had been sleeping practically the whole day away and yet his condition only seemed to be worsening.

HIs thought process was then cut off once again by _another_fit of coughing. This one was different then all the others and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He tried all sorts of things, but it didn't let up. All of the sudden he felt a wave of nausea. Robin rolled off his bed and coughed up some weird looking yellow stuff with a red liquid that was no doubt blood, and his coughing ceased.

"Well, that can't be good," Robin said to himself before falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>Black Canary had just arrived back at Mount Justice from a pretty rough mission. All she wanted to do right then was take a nice long hot shower and then sleep for days. She would have to wait for that though because she had to check on Robin. She promised that she would and her mother instincts in her wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

She crept through the hallway and appeared at his doorway, it was surprisingly quiet. The last time she had seen him he couldn't quit coughing. Maybe he had gotten better and was sleeping. Hoping that this was the reasons, she opened the door quietly and softly entered his room.

When Canary walked in Robin was no longer on his bed. She thought that maybe he was in the bathroom, but the door was open and she couldn't see the little bird anywhere. She then went around the other side of his bed and saw a mop of black hair.

She quickly rushed over and saw that the young boy was in a puddle of his own vomit and blood. HIs cheeks were cherry red and at the same time his face was a deathly pale. Black Canary scooped him up (he was surprisingly very light) and felt his forehead. He was on fire!

She knew that this was serious and not just some plain cold. Black Canary then ran down the hall with Robin in her arms down to the infirmary. There was no time to waste.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was walking (running in a normal human's sense) down the hall when he saw Black Canary come charging down the hallway. She looked really worried and was carrying something in her arms. Just coming back from a mission didn't really help her appearance that much either.<p>

Thinking that something was really wrong he tried to ask if he could help.

His plea only went to empty ears though as she completely ignored him and continued down the corridor. Since KF wasn't doing anything better he went rushing after her.

His chase ended at the infirmary where he saw Canary hooking a sick Robin up to an IV, heart monitor, and put a breathing contraption under his nose.

He hadn't gone to see Robin after they had gotten into the fight, but now he regretted that he hadn't done that. Robin looked much worse than the last time he had seen him. His cheeks were red, face pale, breathing shallow and wheezy, and his body was wracked with chills.

"What happened?" he demanded of Canary as she continued to bustle about. KF went up to his best friend and took his hand.

"I don't know. I found him collapsed on the floor," was all she said as she found what she was looking for, a thermometer. She stuck it in the boy wonders mouth and took a seat as she waited.

"Is he going to be okay? KF asked worriedly as he looked at his friend. He would never stop blaming himself if it was his fault that Robin had gotten worse. He was supposed to be watching him and when Robin really needed KF, he wasn't there.

Black Canary pulled out the thermometer and looked at it before her expression only grew more worried.

"What is it?"

"105."

**Well how about that for a cliff hanger? Sorry it took so long to update, I've been pretty busy this week. I think the next chapter might be the last one, but I'm not positive, depends on what kind of time I have. Hope you guys liked it and please review :)**


	5. A Close Call

**Well... this is a little overdue... I meant to update last weekend but then things got a little busy... sorry (hides) but at least I'm updating now :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

_Black Canary pulled out the thermometer and looked at it before her expression only grew more worried._

_"What is it?"_

_"105."_

* * *

><p>Wally just stared at her in disbelief.<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked. He knew what a fever was and he knew when it could kill a person.

"Of course I'm sure! We need to cool him down fast!" Black Canary shouted, losing patience with the speedster.

"What do you want me to do?" Wally said trying to stay out of the way as Dinah went about the room filling a bowl with water, grabbing a rag, and all sorts of other things.

"You can stay out of the way, call Batman, or stay here with him," Dinah said completely serious and absolutely in no mood for any sort of joking. Batmen had left Robin in her care and now look where he's at. She had trusted Wally to look after him for just a few hours and now her butt was hanging in the balance, not to mention Robin's life.

"I'll...uh...stay here with him," Wally stuttered taking the wash cloth from the very worried and pissed women.

"Try not to make anything worse," she growled at him as she went to go contact Batman.

Wally looked nervous as she left but then when he turned back to his friend and it instantly turned to one of guilt.

"Ah crap, Robin, I didn't mean for this to happen. Just please be okay," he said to the unconscious bird, who made no movement that he had heard the speedster.

Wally dunked the rag back into the bowl and began to wet his friends sweaty a flushed face. He moaned a little as his eyes darted back and forth beneath his lids. Robin's dreams weren't good on a normal basis but having a fever probably didn't help much. Wally just hoped that maybe his presence would help put the bird at ease a bit as he grabbed his hand.

"Its okay, Robin, I'm right here and you're going to be okay, I promise," Wally whispered.

"W...wally?" a weak voice asked. Wally looked down and noticed to bright blue, bloodshot, and glazed over eyes gaze at him.

"Dick!" he exclaimed causing the younger to wince. "Oh, sorry," Wally whispered.

"Where am I?" Robin asked softly causing him to go into a coughing fit. Wally looked around the room and spotted a pitcher of water and a cup and helped the boy wonder drink a few sips.

"You're in the infirmary. You have a fever of about 105 so just try to get better, okay?" Dick only moaned some more and his eyes fluttered closed. Wally only looked regretfully at his friend. It was his entire fault! He should have been trying to make him better, instead of making him worse! Why wasn't he there when Robin needed him? He could have prevented this! Why-

"Don't eat the snowman he's my friend!" Robin shouted throughout the room. Well, that's at least what Wally thought Robin said, since it was a little slurred and sleepy.

"Shhh, no one's going to eat the snowman," Wally tried to calm the bird down.

"But, he's so tasty and delicious and no one can resist him!" Robin cried. Just then Black Canary walked in.

"Is he awake? What is he talking about?" she immediately spurred out questions about as fast as any speedster.

"He was for a few seconds and now he's talking about some snowman," Wally explained having no other way to explain something so strange.

"He must be hallucinating," Dinah said as she sat down and took the wet cloth from Wally. "If we don't get his temperature down soon..." she let that go unfinished.

"He's going to be alright though, right? I mean he's Robin, he's probably the strongest kid I know!" Wally said.

"I don't know. I just don't know," Canary said sighing and shaking her head.

"What did Batman say?" Wally asked.

"Well not much, since he is Batman, but since he's on the other side of the world right now he won't be back until tomorrow."

"Hopefully that's soon enough," Wally sighed and tried to hold back a yawn.

"Go to bed, Wally, you need your sleep," Dinah commanded him.

"No, I'm staying with him," Wally said stubbornly. Black Canary only nodded knowingly and dropped the subject.

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to loud beeping noises. He slowly blinked his eyes opened and saw Black Canary fussing over Robin. Robin was struggling in his bed as all the monitors were going berserk. Wally just looked at the room around him before he suddenly sprang up, comprehending what was going on.<p>

"What's happening!" he shouted over Robins moaning and screaming.

"He's having a nightmare and his fever has gone up!" Canary shouted back, trying to hold the child down as he continued to scream.

"Mamica! Tati!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. Wally could only look on with sadness feeling completely powerless.

"Wally, help hold him down!" Black Canary yelled. They each took a side of the boy wonder and waited painfully until the boy was only left to loud sobs that filled the room.

Both Wally and Dinah released the boy.

"Wally, you can leave now," Dinah commanded. Wally just nodded and left. When he did Dinah began running her hands through the ebony hair and singing a lullaby her mother once sang to her. As the soothing tones spread through the room Robin finally settled down into an uneasy sleep.

Black Canary walked out of the room a few minutes later to be ambushed by Wally and now the rest of the team.

"We heard Robin was in the infirmary. Is he alright?" Kaldur asked.

"Do you require any help?" Megan immediately asked.

"Is he okay?" Wally asked the loudest of all. Black Canary rose her hands up as a signal for silence.

"I don't know if he's going to be okay right now. His fever hasn't been going down, only worse, but, for now, he's stable and you guys can go sit with him."

The team said their thanks and went into the room to sit with their youngest and little brother.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Black Canary had just laid down for some shut eye when Megan came rushing into her room. Dinah sat bolt upright when she saw the panicking girls face.<p>

"Black Canary, you have to come quick!" Megan shouted before flying out of the room. Dinah quickly pulled on some clothes since she prefers to sleep in her undergarments. She ran down the hall towards the infirmary.

Dinah saw the whole team standing around Robin, who looked way to small in the large hospital bed, and saw that he was struggling against the blankets.

"What's happening?" she demanded as she rushed into the room, taking in the sight.

"He was doing fine but then his temperature went up and he started hallucinating again!" Wally panicked; he still was trying to blame himself.

"What's it at now?" Dinah shouted.

"106.5!" Wally shouted looking close to tears. He knew how bad this was. Science was the one class he actually liked and paid attention too. This could actually kill Robin, the Boy Wonder. He would be so bummed if he learned that a stupid fever killed him.

"Superboy, go get a cold bath ready!" Canary shouted above everyone.

"Couldn't that send him into shock though?" the clone asked.

"Mamica!" Robin shouted.

"It's the only thing we can do!" Canary shouted back and Conner went to do as he was commanded.

Everyone else in the room was still shouting and freaking out until Black Canary couldn't take it anymore.

"All of you get out! If you're not going to help then get out of the way!" she screamed at them causing the room to go into complete silence except for Robin's moans and screams. The team looked at her blankly and then Kaldur ushered them out of the room, being the leader and all. Wally protested though, and tried to stay.

"Wally, I meant you too," Canary glared at him.

"But...but," Wally looked at her with sad and worry filled eyes.

"Now!" he bowed his head and made his way out of the room. Conner then decided that moment to make his arrival.

"The waters ready," he said in a monotone voice.

"Carry him in there," Dinah commanded following after the clone and little bird.

Conner gently laid the feverish boy into the cold water; he immediately started to struggle and flinch away from the icy water. Conner dropped him in anyways and Robin continued to shiver.

After about five minutes Canary told Conner to lift the boy out of the water. She had a few towels ready to wrap him up in. It was a good thing Robin didn't go into shock her only worry was that his fever was still there.

Now bundled up in blankets Robin was placed back onto the hospital bed and hooked back up to the heart monitors, IVs, and all the other medical equipment. Throughout the whole ordeal he had still been muttering things in his first language, but the screaming had stopped. Black Canary looked to see what his temperature was and was surprised to see it only went down half a degree.

"Why isn't anything working!" she screamed at herself and not thinking of anything else to do she climbed into the bed with him and did what any mother would do, and comforted the small boy. She lay beside him and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him, while also brushing his hair with her fingers. She hummed the same lullaby from before and tried to rock him into a resting sleep.

Robin gave a contented sigh and murmured "Mamica," with a soft smile on his face.

Superboy looked at her questioningly but from the glare he received he only walked out of the room quietly, he still didn't know enough about regular human activities.

* * *

><p>Batman came early the next morning, waking up the whole mountain with his arrival, as the computer announced him. He dashed through the mountain towards his son.<p>

When he made it to the only occupied room in the infirmary he was met with a very heartwarming sight.

There was Black Canary, looking very motherly, holding Robin close in her arms, rocking him back and forth, while humming a tune. She looked up when she saw Bruce in the doorway. She put her finger to her lips and looked lovingly at the sleeping boy, before whispering.

"His fever has finally gone down and he's sleeping peacefully now," she told him softly.

Batman approached and pulled up a chair before brushing his son's cheek, happy to see that he was okay.

"What happened?" was all he asked.

"At first it looked like the flu but now I'm beginning to think it was a type of fast acting pneumonia. He's okay now though so that's all that matters," she sighed and then yawned.

"How long have you been down here?" Batman said looking slightly concerned for her, well as much as a Batman could.

"For the night. By the way do you know what mamica means? He kept moaning it and then once he looked at me and said it?" Black Canary asked curious.

"It's a Romani word for mommy or mom," Batman explained looking at the young boy surprised, he had never thought that Robin would ever call someone that again. Black Canary gasped in surprise and then smiled down at the child in her arms. Robin only shifted slightly in her grasp and murmured two things "Mamica and Tati," with a soft smile on his face as he enjoyed the presence of his two foster parents.

**Well hopefully that wasn't too cheesy at the end. My whole inspiration for the story was seeing Black Canary holding robin and him calling her mommy. Sorry for the late update, life got in the way, but hopefully this long chapter was worth it. Oh and this is the last one, I hope you guys all liked it and didn't think it was too bad. Thanks for all the reviews and have an awesome life :)**


End file.
